The present invention relates to walkers and more particularly to a walker with automatic braking mechanism. Still more particularly, the walker is light in weight with six inch wheels with the safety feature that the wheels automatically retract to actuate a braking element of a braking mechanism when a set weight is applied on the handle. A metal frame supports a basket capable of holding two standard grocery bags. The walker also has manually operated self-locking hand brakes and is of adjustable height and is intended for elderly and handicapped people who need a shopping cart that can be pushed, not pulled. The walker is also intended for use by those of unsteady gait who wish to walk outside and need a walker with large stable wheels and a container for personal belongings. The center of gravity is low and forward to counter loss of balance and prevent backward falls. The walker folds to a size that is easily stored in a closet or car trunk. The walker in appearance resembles a cart more than a traditional walker and will appeal to those who might be embarrassed to be seen with a traditional walker.
A patentability search hereon revealed the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 2,583,644 January 29, 1952 Grimes 2.590,048 March 18, 1952 Sides 2,872,967 February 10, 1959 Kirkpatrick 3,118,553 January 21, 1964 Rosenzweig 3,774,929 November 27, 1973 Stanley 4,059,285 November 22, 1977 McCoy ______________________________________
These prior patents do not appear to disclose, suggest or make obvious the idea of a walker with wheels that automatically retract when subjected to a predetermined weight applied to the handle of the walker, or otherwise, thus to stop the walker from rolling.
It is therefore an important object of the invention to provide a walker that will automatically brake to a stop if a predetermined weight is applied to the walker, most notably if the user of the walker falls onto the walker.
It is another important object of the invention to provide a walker also having manually operable brakes.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.